


Before Sunrise

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, I just am so happy our boys are home, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, USA Tour, song fic sort of, these are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are finally home, but jet lag leaves them awake at four in the morning. They take these early morning hours to enjoy being home and enjoy being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunrise

 

To combat jetlag, you most certainly are not supposed to take a nap when you arrive home at half six pm. In fact, the best thing would have been for Dan and Phil to stay awake until at least ten pm to reset their sleep cycles, but the two boys stumbled, exhausted and homesick, into their flat and immediately went to their respective bedrooms and passed out.

 

It is about seven hours later when Phil awakens to a cold room. His sheets are strangling his legs as he sleepily rolls onto his side and jabs at his phone. The display sends blinding light into his eyes as it declares “04:08” in soft, white lettering. He rubs at his eyes for a moment before rolling back over, shoving his pillow under his head.

 

For a few minutes he tries to regain unconsciousness but the cold familiarity of his real bed beneath him reminds him that he’s home, at last, and all around him are his things, and down the stairs is his toilet, and by the way- he really needs to go.

 

In weary acceptance he sits up in bed and shoves his glasses onto his nose, yawning. The house is dead silent as Phil treks to the washroom. When he’s finished he looks at himself in the mirror above the sink and smiles at his disheveled appearance. His hair is pushed up and his eyes are shiny behind smudged glasses, his t-shirt and boxers are wrinkled and baggy.

 

Despite it being 4 am, he’s wide-awake.

 

He finds himself in the kitchen a little bit later, sitting on the floor with his back against the oven as he sips decaffeinated coffee with one hand and plays Crossy Road on his phone with the other. He looks up from the game when Dan enters in a t-shirt and pajama pants and sits down beside Phil.

 

“Hey.” Dan says, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Did I wake you?” Phil asks, locking his phone and setting it on the ground.

 

“No, I woke up a few minutes ago. I’m glad you’re up too.” Dan smiles and leans his head on Phil’s shoulder.

 

“It’s good to be home, I’d missed this floor.” Phil pats the floor beside Dan’s leg.

 

“Shut up.” Dan chuckles and reaches to link his left hand with Phil’s right.

 

They laugh and lean against one another for a few moments before Phil leans away to take a sip of coffee.

 

“Coffee? As if we need to be more awake at half four am.” Dan says.

 

“It’s decaf.” Phil sticks out his tongue at Dan.

“It’s so hot in this house, I still don’t know how you do it.” Dan silently misses the air-conditioned aspect of the States.

 

“Says the one in flannel bottoms.” Phil nods at Dan’s pajama pants.

 

“Do you want me to take them off?” Dan smirks.

 

“I mean,” Phil grins, “Whatever would make you comfortable.”

 

Dan lets go of Phil’s hand to stand, and then helps Phil up. “Come on, let’s go to my room”

 

When they’re both on their feet Phil turns to Dan and says, “Do you know what I really missed? Doing this.” He presses his lips against Dan’s. They both sink into the kiss, their bodies moving closer -

 

Suddenly Phil’s abandoned phone on the counter begins to play What A Wonderful World and Dan pauses, mentally trying to figure out why. Phil spins around and hesitates before realization hits.

 

“I never turned off my alarm I set yesterday, it’s trying to wake us up.” Phil laughs and reaches towards the phone, only to be stopped by Dan.

_I see trees of green_

_Red Roses, too,_

_I watch them bloom,_  
_  
_ _For me and you_

 

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s shoulders and rests his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. “Dance with me.” He whispers into Phil’s skin.

 

Phil places his hands on Dan’s waist without hesitation. They fit together like they always have, like puzzle pieces with crisp edges on a coffee table, like these two humans were born unto this Earth to find one another.

 

_I see skies of blue,_

_And I see clouds of white_

_The bright blessed Day_

_The dark sacred night_

They move slowly and in synch around the small kitchen. Neither of them knows how to dance; yet their feet do not step on one another’s as they move. Dan keeps his face in the crook of Phil’s neck so that every breath smells of him, every inhale of breath reminds him that they are finally home and safe, together.

 

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful World_

Phil’s coffee lies abandoned on the floor, lukewarm.

 

Dan missteps and backs into the fridge at one point and he can feel more so than hear the resounding laughter rumble through Phil’s chest.

_I hear babies cry_

_And I watch them grow_

_They’ll learn much more than  
_ __  
I’ll ever know

 

Phil halts their moments after a bit and just holds Dan. When Dan leans back a little they make eye contact and just hold it, Phil’s glasses askew on his face.

 

Their house was too hot, but it was neither responsible for the red creeping across their cheeks, nor the warm feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

They were done with the tour until August, thankfully. They still had a lot to do in terms of paperwork, meeting with the tour managers, filming videos for Youtube, and general other life duties, but that could all wait for a couple days.

 

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world_

 

Even after months together they still wanted this, they still wanted to be near each other. They suddenly feel as though fire has ignited their souls, like they need to be as close to one another as possible. Phil presses Dan against the fridge and kisses him with an open mouth.

 

They sloppily make out as the song ends, the three minutes feeling like twenty as they devour each other in the LED light of the kitchen.

 

“Bedroom?” Dan asks between kisses, his voice thick.

 

“Yeah.” Phil grins and pushes up his frames.

 

They normally fuck in Dan’s room, as it’s cooler, and then sleep in Phil’s depending on how motivated they are to move, but this time Phil leads Dan into his room.

 

“Has it been too long?” Dan pants, asking between breaths with his lips pressed to Phil’s neck.

 

“N-no. I just.” Phil’s breath hitches as they undress each other. “I don’t want to have to move.”

 

“We can sleep in my room.” Dan reminds him, tugging his shirt off.

 

“Yeah, but,” Phil makes a noncommittal noise.

 

“Wait.” Dan pants after they fall onto Phil’s bed. “Hold up.”

 

“Yeah?” Phil cocks his head.

 

“You just missed your bed.” Dan laughs, “You sneaky squirrel.”

 

“Squirrel?” Phil shakes his head, “You caught me.”

 

“To be fair, I kind of missed your bed too.” Dan gives the mattress a pat. “I suppose I’ll let you have your way.”

 

“Oh yeah, will you now?” Phil leans closer to Dan.

 

“I’m glad to be home.” Dan leans in to kiss Phil.

 

 

If the downstairs neighbors were happy with the three months of silence, they are definitely not happy with this morning, but the two blissed-out men in the apartment above them cannot bring themselves to care.

 

As the very least violent act in the world, the sun rose warm and red over London. As with every morning, the sun turns Phil’s room red, just as every evening it turns Dan’s room orange. Like even this house was made just for them.

 

Bathed in the soft, forgiving light of morning, both men lay naked and calm beside each other. They were still awake, facing another other and maintaining off and on eye contact as they surveyed the other’s body.

 

“You’re pretty.” Phil murmurs, tracing Dan’s arm with his index finger.

 

Dan buries his head in the crook of his arm, giggling.

 

“We have a lot to do to day.” Phil says, softer.

 

Dan looks up slowly before groaning. “Way to ruin the mood.”

 

“Well, this is our life. A hundred things to do and ninety-nine hours to complete them.” Phil smiles, pulling Dan in closer.

 

“Our life.” Dan obliges, resting his head on Phil’s chest. “Is pretty crazy.”

 

“And good. Very good.” Phil reminds him.

 

“Yeah, very good.”

 

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world_

 


End file.
